Pyrus
Pyrus [original version: ] is the attribute of Fire. The Legendary Soldier of Pyrus was Apollonir. The current soldier is Drago. The Pyrus color is red with an orange trim. It is compatible with Ventus and Subterra as side-by-side relations, Darkus as a diagonal relation and with Aquos and Haos together as a Triple Node. The Pyrus region has heat radiating out of the surface. Pyrus can be found at the inner core of the universe and is inhabited by Bakugan who draw their strength from the blazing heat that surrounds them. It is within these deep recesses of molten rock that their intensity is forged. Never one to waste even a second, the Pyrus blitz their enemies from every angle like a raging firestorm. Dan plays Bakugan with the Pyrus attribute. He even stated it in one episode saying "I'm Pyrus Dan, remember?" The Pyrus World is also home to Dan's Guardian Bakugan Dragonoid (Currently Evolved to Titanium Dragonoid, nicknamed Drago). Appearance In Bakugan Battle Brawlers and Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia, the color scheme for Pyrus bakugan was red with orange highlights. For Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Bakugan, the color scheme is red with yellow highlights. Anime Users Relations with Other Attributes * Diagonal Relation - Darkus * Side Relations - Ventus and Subterra * Triple Node - Haos and Aquos Gameplay For Pyrus, the main point of them is to simply overpower through sheer force and shutting down ways your opponent can fight back like gate card bonuses or Ability Cards. Due to this, nullifying cards like Rikimaru's Surprise or Stand Off are very useful to stop your opponent from fighting back with ability cards or Gate effects and Stand Off also gives a great Pyrus Bonus. Bakugan Dimensions Fighting Styles *Breath of Fire *Breath of Fire 2 *Defense Crusher *Frenzied Flames *Combo Maniac *Relentless Rushdown *Lava Floes - Pyrus and Subterra *Storm and Spitfire - Ventus and Pyrus﻿ Etymology The symbol of the Pyrus attribute is derived from Han the Japanese character for fire, (hi in romaji). Pyrus comes from the Ancient Greek wikt:πῦρ. Trivia *Currently, alongside Subterra, there have been no female Pyrus Bakugan in the Anime. *Surprisingly the Video Game exclusive Omega Leonidas' Gate Card is stongest in Pyrus and Aquos. *Dan is a Pyrus Brawler who has been fighting alongside Drago through all the seasons. *On Bakugan Dimensions, Pyrus deals with all 3 stats depending on what Fighting Style for some. *Pyrus is the only Attribute on Bakugan Dimensions that doesn't rely on one stat. Gallery Game File:Dragonoidmonster.png File:Dragonoid.png File:Dragonoid_figure.png|Pyrus Dragonoid File:Translucent_dragonoid.png|Translucent Pyrus Dragonoid AbisOmega-Pyrus.jpg|Bakucore Pyrus Abis Omega Coredem.jpg|Pyrus Coredem PyrusIronDrago.jpg|Pyrus Iron Dragonoid pyrusr.jpg Anime PyrusOldVestroia.jpg|Pyrus world in Old Vestroia 185px-Titanium DR.png|Pyrus Titanium Dragonoid Pyrus Siege Bakugan Form.PNG|Pyrus Siege File:Fourtress00.jpg|Pyrus Fortress File:Apollonir4.jpg|Apollonir, the Pyrus soldier of Vestroia Pyrus Verias ball.PNG|Pyrus Verias in sphere mode File:Farbros.jpg|Pyrus Farbros File:Heliosmk2_4.jpg|Pyrus Helios MK2 Rubabakuform.png|Pyrus Rubanoid Krakixisausem.jpg|Pyrus Krakix File:Bolcireal1.JPG|Pyrus Bolcanon Bakugan Dimensions File:RapilatorBDAbility.jpg File:ZoomphaBDAbility.jpg File:FireScorpionAbility.jpg File:FortressBDAbility.jpg File:Pyrus_RazenTitan.png File:Pyrus_RazenTitan_Open.png File:Titaniumdragonoiddefeat.png File:Picture_6hjk.png File:Infinityhelioswin.png GM1.PNG Gm.PNG 401px-Pyrus_NeoDragonoid.png 2011-06-13_2053.png PyrusRetreat.gif Other File:Pyrus.svg pyrus_gate_card.png de:Pyrus Category: Attribute Category:Bakugan Battle Brawlers Category:Bakugan: New Vestroia Category:Bakugan: Gundalian Invaders Category:Bakugan: Mechtanium Surge Category:Bakugan Dimensions Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Season 3 Bakugan Category:Season 4 Bakugan